Heart of Ice, Eyes of Fire
by hbossette
Summary: Lellia is dragged from her homeland of Egypt by her father, Lord Khaba of the Fire Demons, to travel to southern Japan and claim land in a world that still fears demons. How will Lellia face the challenges of language and culture, all the while attempting to fulfill her mother's last wishes to claim her rightful throne? (Rating may change later down the road.) [Sesshomaru, OC]
1. You and Me and One Spotlight

Red eyes gazed back at the palace in the center of the only oasis for miles in the searing desert. The woman who sat atop the white demon stallion, Jahi, scowled at the thought of leaving it.

Lellia had lived in that palace for the entirety of her existence – more than 600 years. Her childhood was there, her memories were there, and the grave of her fallen mother was there.

Had she been given the option, Lellia would have volunteered to stay in the desert with the remainder of their clan. Instead, her half-sister Meketatem and her husband were given reign of the small kingdom.

Lellia had been chosen to travel with her father, Lord Khaba of the Fire Demons. The demon clans of Egypt were no longer revered as gods as they had in the old days. Humans' wars had begun to control the land and the fear of these fire gods did not grip the hearts of humans any longer.

While the younger demoness blamed her father for this, Khaba had heard from another demon traveler that the lands of Japan still held demon-fearing humans. In a whirlwind of energy, Khaba had decided to travel to Japan to claim lands for his name.

Lellia thought this was purely out of vanity, of course, but she dare not question her father when he became passionate about an idea. That was at least one thing she could admire about the man – his passion and loyalty knew no bounds.

That may have been her mother's downfall, in the end. Senneferi, the Great Dragon Queen, had watched over the lands of Egypt and had taken a special interest in the fire demons. At the young age of 17 years, Khaba came upon her after she had entered her heat cycle. Senneferi took him as her mate after discovering she carried Lellia.

When war had risen from neighboring territories seeking the prime estate of the fire demons' oasis, Senneferi had taken to her fully-fledged dragon from to protect their lands and their daughter. Khaba and Senneferi had kept her true nature a secret. When the Dragon Queen took to the skies, Khaba's sorcerers took her for an enemy ally. In their distress, they used their combined magics to curse her.

Senneferi survived initially, managing to defeat or frighten off their enemies. However, the curse took effect within the day and drained the life energy of the Great Dragon.

Lellia blamed the Lord Khaba for her mother's death and took it upon herself to execute the palace sorcerers for what she considered regicide. Lellia had been a mere 17 years, the same age as when her father had met Senneferi. She spent the next six centuries earning a reputation in Egypt as a cold and ruthless ally to the fire demons.

She was still a youth in both demon and dragon standards, which showed in her features. She had stopped aging near her twentieth year, but her muscles had continued to harden as she relentlessly trained in combat. Lellia was the muscle behind her father's throne. If anyone felt fear in respect to the fire demon clan, it was driven by the Lord's daughter and less so by Khaba.

Lellia let out a deep sigh as she tore herself out of the negative thoughts. She dragged her clawed hands through the thick of her crimson hair. She'd let it grow out to the small of her back, longer than most would keep it in the heat. While it wasn't unusual for a fire demon to have red or orange hair, Lellia's color was richer than those of her clan. If she was seen out by the river during a full harvest moon, her hair could be mistaken for a violet hue instead. However, in the bright sunlight of the day, the color was a deep blood red.

Her eyes were the same piercing shade with a violet ring surrounding the cornea, showing her difference from the rest of the fire demons. Her cheekbones were high and angular, accenting her straight nose and full lips.

Long, nimble fingers picked a small knot from the ends of her tresses. Lellia had dyed her claws and fingertips a dark blue to accentuate the rest of her defiant features. While she wasn't taller than a typical fire demon woman, she wasn't lean or dainty as them. Her hips were wide and her waist narrow. Her thighs and calves were nothing but muscle, giving her a powerful advantage should her arms be restrained during combat.

A previous male interest from long ago had likened her to the hour-glass they used to track the time during a sparring session. After the comment and the subsequent kick to the ribs it had earned, Lellia had begun to bind her breasts to remove the distraction from both her own mind and her male competitors'.

Jahi snorted and turned back to nibble at his mistress' sandal. Lellia patted the side of his neck and urged him forward with a light tap. The white demon horse shook his dark mane before nickering in approval. He had begun to grow impatient at Lellia's musings.

He was nearly 18 hands, larger than the mortal horses used by the majority of the fire clan. Lellia had found the demon horses were more capable of withstanding the heat that rolled off of her body during a battle. Other than his size and unusually white coloring, his dark yellow eyes indicated his abnormal heritage.

Lellia chose to ride on Jahi sans saddle as it was more comfortable for the stallion. Her plain leather sandals that tapped his sides were only to protect her feet should she choose to walk on the hot sand. While she wore a simple white dress, she had belted it with a gold-dyed strand before cutting the sides up to her mid-thigh to give her legs more range of motion. She had refused the additional covering for her torso, leaving her shoulders exposed. The top of the dress was tied around her neck. A layer of leather armor was layered over her torso, crossing diagonally over her breasts and woven around her midsection. She felt that metal was too heavy and opted for an older fashion of simple armor instead.

Jahi moved at a fast trot to move his mistress from the stone outcropping overlooking the fire demon lands to ride alongside the traveling company that would accompany them to Japan. 600 horse soldiers, 300 charioteers, and another thousand in foot soldiers, servants, and other subjects.

Lord Khaba had given her authority over his army during the trip. He knew they respected their princess and would listen to her commands. As she made her way closer to the head of the formation, Lellia noticed an odd disruption near the center of the company.

"Halt!" The demoness's voice was clear as it rang out over the sands of the desert. Her icy glare would have stopped those near the disturbance without the order.

She turned Jahi towards the commotion as the company stopped abruptly. The soldiers on horses parted for her as she urged hers towards the center. As she passed them, they placed their right hands over their hearts and bowed their heads in respect of the Princess of the Great Dragons.

When she reached the center of the company, she saw a bay mare with a dark brown mane and tail waiting patiently while her master reloaded his packs on her back, his back to his princess. Lellia stopped Jahi a few feet away from the two and dismounted. The soldier had apparently not noticed her visitor.

Lellia walked quietly towards the soldier. She let her irritated expression fade into a stoic mask as she placed a hand on the mare's head and another on her neck.

"This is a beautiful mare." Lellia said quietly.

The soldier's head shot up and his pack dropped to the ground and he knelt quickly before Lellia. "You flatter me, your highness." His words were fast and stuttered. He was embarrassed.

Lellia glared at the solder kneeling before her. "Get up. My words were not meant to flatter you. A beautiful horse such as this deserves a good master." She met his eyes as he stood. "Obviously not one like you who can't even put a pack onto her properly."

His shoulders slumped and he nervously tried to explain, "My Lady, I was merely trying to fix a small mistake made from-"

"Gather your items and head back to the Palace." Lellia's voice was bored as she waved him off.

The soldier squeezed his eyes shut to control his emotions and bowed quickly before turning to pick up his fallen pack. He then tried to place the pack on to the mare's back once more.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The soldier kept his eyes low as he answered. "Preparing my horse for the ride back to the Palace, my Lady."

"No, I think not."

"No, my Lady?"

"No. This mare will stay. As I said, she deserves a better master. Ibebi!" Lellia beckoned for her father's most trusted advisor. Ibebi, after bowing to Lord Khaba (who looked oddly at his daughter), rode over to Lellia. His body bounced slightly on the small gelding and he winced. The young horse's rhythm was not kind to the long-legged man.

"Ibebi, trade horses with this soldier. I trust you will take better care of this beautiful creature than he has." Lellia mounted Jahi again and turned back towards the head of their company, trusting the soldiers and Ibebi would make sure the trade was taken care of.

Lellia urged Jahi into a canter until she caught up with her father and his other advisors. Lord Khaba smiled at his daughter. His red hair was cropped short as was typical for the men of their tribe. His beard and mustache were carefully trimmed and light brown eyes accented his kind face. His clothing reflected his royalty, as did the ebony stallion he rode.

His kind face reflected his kind demeanor, which Lellia took to be a negative reflection on the fire demons. Though his people loved him, they were attacked often as enemies saw his kindness as his main weakness. Lellia had taken it upon herself to change their fortunes by showing how ruthless and cruel she could be on the battlefield. Their enemies had dropped their initial intentions of taking advantage of Khaba's kindness and instead focused on capturing Lellia. She had still prevailed.

Lellia looked back and saw that the trade was done and Ibebi was heading back to join them. Lellia let her voice ring out again.

"Move!" She urged Jahi forward and the soldiers followed suit, quickly falling in line after the commotion the soldier had caused.

Lellia was sure there wouldn't be any more disturbances until they reached the Red Sea; heads would roll if there were, she would make sure of that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I apologize to previous readers of this story – I am refining my writing style. I have rewritten and condensed several chapters, as well as renamed several characters with more appropriate names. This first chapter is not my favorite, but it will have to do. I should have a new, updated chapter up by the end of this month.

Thank you!


	2. Spectrum

Lellia's crimson eyes blinked lazily as she scanned the horizon. Months had passed by unnoticed by the royalty as the company of fire demons sailed their fleet of ships around the coast. Envoys had been sent ahead of them to the water demons who lived by the Red Sea to commission ships for the tribe. They had been paid well, and the work showed in the steadfast wood beneath Lellia's feet.

They had stopped for nearly a full month in the Malay Peninsula to rest and restock. She'd nearly recommended they stay and claim land there instead, but once her father was set on a task no one could sway him from it. So they had continued onward. Currently, they were just off the coast of China, according to a translator they had found in a small village.

Thankfully, other curious demons from their homelands had grown interested enough to travel and learn the different popular languages. There were several that had accepted Lord Khaba's generous offer to accompany the fire demons. Lellia had been steadily learning the Japanese language, although her accent was thick and unmistakable.

The ship lurched with a sharp wave and Lellia's clawed hands gripped the edge of the ship. She had been lounging on one of the benches built into the side of the upper deck, sunning herself as most reptiles were apt to do.

However, like most land bound creatures, the sea was not kind on her sense of balance. The royalty's stomach churned at the sudden movement and she sat up to grasp the canteen next to her. She sipped the lukewarm water, thankful they were able to safely make the drinking water to rinse the bile taste from her mouth.

Light footsteps distracted her from the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Lellia's eyes narrowed at the young boy who approached her, trembling visibly as he bowed to the royalty. A glimmer of annoyance flashed through her mind, not so much directed to the young boy but to whomever had sent him.

The little messenger gripped the hem of his tunic, wringing the fabric in his hands with nervous energy. While he was obviously uneasy under Lellia's gaze, he remembered his manners enough to wait for the royalty to address him.

Lellia sighed, sure the message was something trivial. "Go on." She mumbled to the messenger, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The boy, with his bright orange hair that grew down to his jaw, tucked the strands behind his ears before swallowing audibly. "The Lord Khaba w-wishes to see you in his ch-chambers."

He held his chin up, attempting to portray pride in his work as a messenger. Lellia frowned at him, noting his posture was far more slouched than it should be and his nervousness caused him to stutter. She met his own red-orange eyes before he dropped his gaze quickly, intimidated by her stare.

Lellia turned to stand, her canteen still in her now outstretched hand. The messenger's eyes widened as he started at the canteen before his gaze flickered back to the demoness. Lellia pushed the canteen to his chest as she made to walk past him. His little hands came up to grasp the container, his own fingers smooth against the back of her hand; too smooth to have ever known the grip of a sword or tool.

She pulled her hand back as she stepped next to him. She surveyed the decks of the ship, sweeping her gaze for anyone who would hear her. "Stand straight, have some water – perhaps a drink will stop your tongue from sticking to your mouth." She placed a clawed hand on the boy's head. "Keep the canteen. The kitchens will refill it anytime - it has my mark."

Lellia let her hand slide from his head as she stepped away from him. As she descended down to the lower deck, she could hear the boy's loud gulps as he swallowed what was left in the canteen. Fire blooded or not, they still needed water to survive.

Lellia walked as briskly as she could across the main deck to enter the long hall that lead to the major rooms. At the very back of the ship was her father's quarters, which mainly consisted of a large strategy table and a small cot for him to rest on. If anything, once Khaba was intent on something he wanted, he would work his fingers to the bone to get it.

As she reached the door leading to Khaba's quarter, Lellia took a deep, cleansing breath. She reminded herself that she must be patient and understanding, as well as polite. Thankfully, the sun she had been enjoying a few moments earlier helped her to be more at ease. She pushed on the heavy wood and it opened before her, feeling no need to knock.

Khaba and three of his advisors surrounded the large strategy table. Lellia noticed that Ibebi was not present, causing her to become more skeptical of the meeting. If her father's favorite advisor wasn't in attendance, what could she offer? The advisors' heads raised as they heard the door open, but Khaba continued to study the large pieces of parchment spread before him. As Lellia advanced to the table, one of the advisors moved aside so her approach was unimpeded.

"You wished to see me, father?" Lellia's voice was even, almost monotone; her time in the sun had left her drowsy. The fire lord looked up from what Lellia now recognized as a large map at his daughter's voice. His lips curved in a genuine smile.

"Lellia, just in time!" Khaba stood straight and motioned for Lellia to join him in his scrutiny of the maps. As his eyes looked down again on the parchment, he dismissed the advisors with a simple, "Leave us."

Each advisor crossed their right arm over their chest before bowing to their Lord, exiting in silence. Lellia paid them little attention as she waited for them to leave before making her way around the table to her father's side.

Khaba nodded to her, his palms flat on the table. "I wished for your opinion. These maps depict the terrain of our destination. I am trying to decide where exactly our new home will be." He stood straight, eyes never leaving the maps.

Lellia stepped next to her father, quickly surveying the maps before them. Several showed the different elevations of the various mountain ranges, populated areas, and numerous crops grown throughout the island country.

Her thoughts turned skeptical – she had no desire to go to Japan in the first place, why would Khaba want her to choose where they lived?

"You know where I believe our home is." Lellia's voice was quiet as she kept her eyes focused on the maps.

Khaba's back stiffened; Lellia could feel the tension in his energy. She watched from her peripheral as he straightened slowly and turned his gaze towards her. She didn't need to see his expression to know he was frustrated with her.

"Lellia." His tone had darkened and the hairs on Lellia's nape stood on end. Although she was powerful, she was reminded that, in a bad mood, her father was another level entirely. His aura was suddenly smothering in such a confined space. "I asked you for your opinion as a strategist, not as my _brat_ of a daughter."

The woman's mouth tightened as she glanced up at her father, staring at his chin instead of meeting his gaze. His lips were pulled back slightly as he frowned at her. Lellia had not exactly been quiet in her displeasure of being chosen to make the trip with her father – his patience was running out.

Like any smart girl, she knew she had toed the line one too many times. She averted her gaze back to the maps again. After a quick glance once more, she indicated near a large lake in the southern region of the island country.

"There are mountain ranges here that would be sufficient to set a fortress in. It is my opinion we could do well learning to fight on uneven terrain. Our new territory would be dependent upon the climate, though." Her lips were tight as she clenched her jaw. Obviously, she had not sunned herself long enough to leave her attitude back on the deck.

Khaba continued to glare at his daughter for a long moment, before turning back to the maps. His eyes scanned the area Lellia had indicated. "So be it. Send word to the other generals."

Lellia bowed her head to her father and made for the door as fast as her legs would carry.

"Lellia." She froze with her hand on the door, turning her ear to the fire lord. "Remember we are no longer in Egypt. Your attitude will not be overlooked."

Lellia's frown deepened as she nodded briskly and pulled the door open. Pulling it closed behind her, she noticed her father's advisors had remained in the hallway outside his quarters. Three pairs of varying shades of orange stared knowingly at the demoness.

Frustration turned quickly to anger as she noticed the men held a sympathetic look. Her upper lip pulled back to bare her fangs at the men. One of them averted his gaze completely, but that was not enough for Lellia.

She took a quick breath in through her nostrils. She felt a familiar heat fill her belly and mouth, but she extinguished it immediately and exhaled through her nose with a growl. Instead of the simple air she had inhaled, smoke billowed from her nostrils and filled the small space of the cabin hall.

The remaining two averted their gazes and shied away from the angry demoness. The advisors pressed themselves against the walls, making a clear path for Lellia. She glared momentarily at them, sweeping her heated gaze between the three before stalking out of the little hall.

Disrespect from her father was one thing – but she would not tolerate it from his advisors.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by without incident. They were currently docked at a small fishing village who had welcomed them with the fear and awe that Khaba had been searching for.

Only a few of the ships of their fleet were currently docked as it was a very small village. Khaba ordered the horses to be the first of their cargo to be unloaded, and Lellia had removed Jahi from the ship herself. The voyage had not been particularly kind on their horses, but they had made the trip with few equine casualties.

Lellia waited near the tree line with her horse a fair distance away from the ships, watching as the rest of the necessary cargo was unloaded. Khaba had asked for a small band of soldiers and his advisor Ibebi to be ready to ride within the hour. Exploration of the land was his first priority.

The demoness was having a hard time concealing her disappointment. Her first impression of the lands was not what she was expecting. Although she would admit it was very different and a welcome change from the ocean, it was not the lush oasis she had grown up in. The forests surrounding her appeared bleak in comparison with the bright plants of the Nile, but she reminded herself to give the land a chance.

Lellia stroked his neck and sides carefully, consoling the fire horse. Jahi was content to nibble on the new foliage, settling his seasick stomach. She leaned against him, his legs finally strong enough to keep both of them upright.

The demoness had a large cloak of linen wrapped around her, covering her hair, shoulders, and the majority of her body. She felt the other fire demons were obvious enough with their red hair and orange eyes, she didn't need to add to their exotic appearance.

The humidity rolling off the waves of the ocean made her uncomfortable. She was glad she had pulled her hair up before donning the cloak or it would have been stuck to her skin due to the dampness of the air. Lellia allowed her mind to wander about what she would find in Japan, if she would ever regard it as a home, if she would ever make it back to Egypt…

Jahi nudged the woman from her thoughts with his large head, indicating he wanted to move. He had already cut down the grasses in his vicinity. Lellia rolled her eyes at him and stood straight, relieving him of her weight. Shook his head and made his way to another section of grass, huffing in pleasure.

"You seem to be feeling better, glutton." Lellia mumbled to the demon horse. Jahi snorted his offence, but did not lift his head from his treat. Lellia rolled her eyes and leaned against him once again.

"Lellia!" The demoness turned her head to find her father calling for her. He was riding towards her on a black gelding with a small company of 10 others mounted on horses behind him. She must have been staring off into space longer than she thought for them to be ready so quickly.

She stood straight and pulled at Jahi's halter, earning a whining sound from the stallion as he was torn from his grazing. Lellia placed her hands in his mane and on his back to pull herself up on his bare back.

"Ready to explore a little?" Khaba was smiling at her, his excitement leaking through. He was happy to finally be off the ships and in the land he had been dreaming of for the last 6 months.

Lellia nodded to him and pulled her cloak closer around her so it wouldn't fall off during their ride. She settled into the crook of Jahi's back and he nickered his approval to get moving again.

Khaba looked back to Ibebi, who stayed at the left of him on the same mare Lellia had given him at the start of their journey. The bay horse looked a bit uneasy at the new terrain, but she was still calm.

Khaba signaled the small company forward and Lellia urged Jahi to keep at the right of her father. They traveled first into the small village and came upon a simple road that lead from the town. As they exited the surrounding area of the village, Khaba stretched his arms and back before leaning forward on his steed. His heels dug into the horse's side and urged him into a gallop, surging far in front of his small company with a loud whoop.

Jahi let out an excited whinny as he surged forward. He was ecstatic to be able to run again. Lellia allowed herself a smile as she pushed Jahi to keep up with her father, which was no trouble for the demon horse.

Galloping along the road caused the sickle sword at her side to clink against the belt she had it looped through. Two daggers were pressed against her thighs in leather holsters. She was sure the other soldiers had similar weapons on them, as well.

While Khaba was sure any violence would not be needed in this new, demon-fearing land, Lellia was not. She glanced over at Ibebi, the bay mare keeping their pace with no problem. His eyes found hers, and he patted his leg.

Even Khaba's most trusted advisor knew not to trust the foreign land.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I feel I must inform you that I really dislike this chapter. I don't know why, but I'm just not feeling it. Some pieces are important for later, though.

This will be the last chapter before we become involved with the characters and events of InuYasha. Thank you for your patience!


	3. Calling (Lose My Mind)

Lellia's mood remained dour as they spent a leisurely few days on the road. The humidity from a recent rain shower hung heavy in the air, deepening her distaste for the new lands. Her mouth was drawn in a frown as she watched the mud accumulate on Jahi's hooves. Although the stallion had attempted to walk in a graceful fashion at first, he had long since given up and resigned himself to just be dirty.

Khaba's company had been traveling fairly quietly, save for the few instances of one of the men noticing strange movement or fascinating architecture of the buildings they passed. Lellia tried to make herself sight-see in wonder, but her homesickness had already begun dragging her thoughts down.

They were passing through yet another human village on their trek. Many of the humans would grab their young and shield them as the company passed by. They looked in awe at the large stallion Lellia rode and at the red- and orange-eyed demons that watched them warily.

Lellia huffed to herself as a human tripped over his own legs to remove himself from the near vicinity of her father. She knew her sire was enjoying the attention and reverence these humans gave them. She tried to pay little mind to them, but the harsh whispers of " _youkai_ " irritated her ears. She personally had no prejudices against the humans, but her father had always wanted them to worship their kind.

Queen Senefiri, her mother, had taught her otherwise. The dragons were meant to be protectors and rulers – not gods.

However, when she noticed a young man eyeing her hands that held on to Jahi's reigns, she couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction rolling over her to know his expressions was of apprehension. She clenched her fist a bit more tightly and allowed her claws to elongate, the dyed tips of her fingers adding to her inhuman appearance. The sight of his face going pale and his jaw slacking made Lellia's lips tug upward in a grin.

Maybe her father did have a point in his human-based fun.

While her hood covered most of her face from the sight of the humans, it did not hide her from Ibebi's gaze as he looked back at her. He rolled his eyes at her smirk and Lellia scrunched her nose at him, daring him to chastise her. He didn't, instead choosing to shake his head and turn forward again.

As they exited the village, Lellia felt the unmistakable gaze of suspicion on the back of her neck, but as she glanced around, she could find no one with such animosity in their eyes. The feeling did not leave her even as the village fell far behind them. She became stiff in form, her eyes continuously roaming the area around them.

Ibebi seemed to be the only one who noticed the princess's change in demeanor, pulling his mare back to fall into step with Jahi. "My lady?"

Lellia's crimson eyes flashed over to lock onto Ibebi's auburn. " _We are followed_." Her words fell back into their natural language, catching the attention of the small group around them. Her father's head twitched back, catching her words, but he remained facing forward.

Ibebi gave a curt nod and Lord Kais spoke a quick, _"I know._ "

Lellia's nostrils flared as she tried to find a scent around them, but the new smells of the strange land did nothing to distinguish whatever seemed to be trailing them. Her eyes were sharper, her hearing and sense of smell more acute than her fire kin. While the company was now aware of their predicament, it was assumed that Lellia would be the one to find their new shadow.

Her frustrations increased as the road they traveled suddenly turned into a narrow path that led into a thick forest. The change did not stop Khaba, though, and he proceeded on, motioning for Lellia to follow close behind him. She remained stiff in stance, and Jahi quickly noticed his mistress's tense legs. The stallion quickly translated her tense muscles into his own anxiety and stress. He snorted several times, shaking his mane. Lellia placed hand on his neck to soothe him, but she refused to soften her awareness.

It was as they entered a small clearing some moments later that Lellia saw it – a quick flash of movement in the canopy above them. Lellia's left hand shot up at the disturbance with honed reflexes, fingers straight and pointed. The burst of fire that flew from her fingertips rushed into the dark trees, giving light to the shadows and revealing a tiny creature bounding through the branches.

Lellia's fire burst grazed the bushy tail that sat on the child's backside, singeing the hairs there and startling the little thing. He fell with a squeal into the underbrush at the side of the narrow road. Lellia quickly dismounted Jahi, much to the chagrin of her father and Ibebi as they voiced their displeasure, and made for the landing spot of the creature.

Pulling her sickle sword from its loop on her side, she swung the weapon so that its tip was pointed at the small bundle of fur and flesh. The tiny child had fallen on its rump from what Lellia gathered staring at its little hands rubbing furiously at its lower back. There was a slightly blackened edge to the bushy tail that lay on the ground behind it.

Lellia noticed he was grumbling and had yet to detect the sword pointed at him. "What's the big idea? I wasn't hurting nobody, I just wanted to see who you people were. Wait 'til I tell InuYasha what mean demons are roaming around here, then you'll never shoot your stupid fire at me again…" The dragoness cocked a brow at the small creature. He spoke in such rapid Japanese she had a hard time keeping up. While she had been able to learn much of the language in their journey here, natural speakers were harder for her to understand. She coughed with a pointed 'ahem' and twisted her khopesh so it held horizontally. That seemed to shut the little furball up.

"Why were you following us?"

Bright green eyes finally noticed the sword pointed in his direction, as Lellia could see the tiny Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulped from fright. From the auburn hair tied back into a ponytail, she could see him begin to visibly shake at the sight.

He threw up his hands to shield his face. "Ahh, don't kill me! I just wanted to see who you were! You're all not from here, I was just curious!"

Lellia's frown deepened. He appeared to be a young child, his little animal-like feet and tiny stature didn't give off any apparent threat. She lowered her sword and leaned forward to loom over the tiny child.

"You are correct, we are not from Japan. What are you?"

The boy stopped shaking quite so violently, although he still regarded the woman with fearful eyes. Her hood had fallen back when she leapt off Jahi, so her dark red hair that she had pulled back was obvious to him. He stared a moment longer and gave an audible gulp.

"I'm just a little kid, a _kitsune_! I wasn't trying to hurt anybody!" Suddenly his little nose twitched and his tail wiggled to the side as he squirmed to look at it. "You burnt my tail!"

Lellia's head tilted to the side, a small look of surprise flashed across her features. So this tiny child was a demon? He was indeed little; Lellia estimated he would barely come up to her knee if he stood fully. "Kitsune – you are a demon?"

" _What is it,_ Lellia?" Khaba called out to her in their native tongue, more than likely to hide their conversation from the creature.

Without taking her eyes off the child, she replied, " _It is a little fox demon. He is tiny – harmless._ " Her focus was back on the kit as she stood straight, attempting not to crowd him now. "What is your name?"

The little kitsune jumped to his feet, his fists clenched as he stared angrily up the demoness. "Yes, I'm a demon and you burnt my tail!"

Lellia's eyebrow raised. "You were following us."

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to see me!" He was yelling at her now; a child throwing a tantrum.

"Then you should… be better, I am not a demon to be easily fooled." Lellia talked down to him, as if scolding him. In truth, she was reprimanding him. He had no right to try and mask himself from such high ranking demons if he weren't able to properly do so. "Now answer my question and tell me your name."

He was pouting now, the little bottom lip quivering as he frowned and crossed his arms. A little huff escaped his mouth before he mumbled out a quiet, "Shippo."

Lellia huffed as well and pursed her lips. What a frustrating little child! "Shippo. You mentioned in your… speaking you would tell someone of us. Who?"

The little demon, Shippo, sighed and uncrossed his arms. "I didn't _really_ mean I was going to tell on ya, I was just mad."

"Lellia." Khaba spoke from his saddle, a slight frown on his face. Lellia turned back towards her father. " _Bring him here._ "

Lellia nodded and reached down to grasp Shippo by the back of his clothing and pulled him up as a mother cat does with the scruff of her kitten. The fox kit's arms flailed and attempted to scratch her, but she held him just out of reach. He grumbled as Lellia held him up to Khaba, who regarded the little native with narrowed eyes.

"Little demon, do you wish us to leave you be?" Khaba's deep voice had taken on an authoritative tone, one which Lellia recognized to be his negotiating manner.

Shippo nodded quickly, still kicking at Lellia slightly. Khaba nodded.

"Tell us about your village."

Lellia's eyes glanced quickly up at her father, confused as to why he would ask such a thing and doubtful that the kit would answer. But less than a second later, Shippo launched into an odd explanation of the hanyou InuYasha that protected the little village and two miko priestesses that resided there as well. He spoke with such adoration of the younger miko, it confused Lellia to no end.

"And your parents?" Khaba interrupted Shippo as he began to explain about another young human girl that lived in the village with the priestesses.

Shippo shook his head. "They've been gone a long time now. Kagome takes care of me."

Khaba's brow quirked at that and he regarded Shippo for a long moment, seeming to come to a conclusion. "Little fox, we will leave your village in peace if you direct us how to avoid it."

Lellia's expression betrayed her as she felt her mouth open to question her father, but his eyes caught her gaze with a disapproving look. Her mouth shut with a small 'clack' and she moved to Jahi, not bothering to let Shippo answer. She mounted the demon stallion, setting the kit in front of her, her claws still stopping him from escaping.

He was complaining, but after a few moments of the company moving ahead on the road, he quieted. Lellia let her claws slack. "I am going to let you go. If you run away, I will follow your scent and we will visit your village." She let her statement sink in to his brain. While she had not openly threatened it, she was sure her insinuation was understood.

Shippo nodded meekly in front of her and she withdrew her claws from his clothing. Little hands reached forward to grasp Jahi's mane lightly. He settled himself as best he could on the large horse. "How come this one's so much bigger than the others?"

Jahi moved his head to the side to peer at the little kitsune, his yellow eyes narrowing. Lellia let the corners of her mouth turn upwards in a smirk. "He is a horse of demon birth – because he is powerful, he is much larger."

Shippo frowned and recoiled back from the demon horse as Jahi nickered back at him, although the little demon backed directly into Lellia. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning her attention back on the road before them.

Their company remained quiet for the next hour as their horses picked through the narrow road delicately. Lellia had almost forgotten the small kitsune until his quiet voice broke the silence.

"So who are you people, anyway?"

Lellia scoffed in amused shock at his blunt question. The men around her who had taken lessons in the language chuckled lightly at him. When she glanced down at him, her brows furrowed, she saw him peering up at her with blatant curiosity. "You should not speak so rudely to those more powerful than you, little one."

"Maybe one day I'll be way more powerful than all of you combined, then I can talk to ya any way I want."

The men around her chuckled again as a smile cracked through Lellia's lips. "When you are more powerful than all of us, Shippo, come find me and you can speak in any manner you wish."

The boy puffed up his chest at that, and Lellia's heart felt lighter knowing he no longer feared them. He was naïve in that respect, but it made the trek all the more easy.

"If I ask nicely, then will you tell me who you are?" A glance down told Lellia that the young Shippo had had far too many opportunities to perfect such pouting eyes. She almost rolled her own eyes at him, but instead she shook her head.

"My name is Lellia. The man who spoke to you earlier is my father, Lord Khaba. We are of the fire demon tribe from a land far across the seas."

"Oh… We've had a couple fire-wielders around here – Renkotsu, I think was one, but he only got things to start on fire, not actually shoot it from his hands or anything. Are you related to any of them?"

Lellia scoffed. "I sincerely doubt it. We have traveled many months crossing the ocean to reach these lands – our people do not travel across the water often." She kept her eyes forward as she contemplated. "Where is this Renkotsu? If there are fire wielders here, I would like to learn how they fare here."

Shippo had begun to relax and leaned back against Lellia, still facing forward on Jahi. "Oh, he's dead." The nonchalance in his voice made Lellia raise an eyebrow in curiosity – he'd obviously been around enough death to think nothing of it. Or was that the culture here, to be so detached from the death of others?

The company remained on the road only for another hour, traveling at their leisurely pace. Lord Khaba remained ever the tourist, soaking up the natural elements of their new home. When they broke free of the canopy of trees, Shippo sat up suddenly.

"We're close. My village is just over the hill." He glanced back up at Lellia. "Can I go now?"

Lellia's mouth quirked up in an amused smirk. She picked the little kitsune up by the back of his hakama and dangled him over the ground, his angry 'hey!' lost in the rustling of his arms and legs as he squirmed.

"Remember, little one – if you send this InuYasha after us, we will come back for you and your whole village." Shippo swallowed audibly, his small Adam's apple bobbing. He nodded furiously. Lellia released him and the little demon shot off into the distance with surprising speed.

The soldiers who had come with them chuckled at the kitsune before turning back forward. Lellia shook her head as she met Ibebi's eyes. "Make a note of this place. I think I should like to see this Shippo again when he has grown."

Ibebi nodded to her as Khaba shook his head. "He shall be entertaining, that is certain." He motioned forward. "Move on. We still need a place to camp."

Khaba pushed onwards with the small troup, leading them several days in the same direction in the unhurried pace they'd set previously. The sea was far behind them as they reached a valley nestled in the mountain range nearly a week's walk from where they had left the kitsune kit.

The demon lord had his men and daughter set up a small camp as they rested in the shade of the large trees for three full days. The forest was not nearly as thick here, though the age of the forest was far more than the majority of their company. After three full days of lingering beneath the canopy of the boughs, Lellia became restless and decided to take action.

She approached Khaba as he relaxed against the tallest tree in the nearby vicinity, supposedly dozing. Lellia's aura was dense with energy, her frustration and anxiety rippling against her skin as she stopped in front of her sire. "Father." Khaba let out a sigh and lazily cracked an eye at the woman. "We have remained here far longer than I anticipated. Are we to move on?"

Although her voice remained even, her body language spoke of agitation – furrowed brow, deep frown, and clenched fists clued Khaba in on her current state. Sighing once again, Khaba straightened his back and flashed a bright smile at Lellia. "I like it here. Send the messengers back – this will be our new land."

Lellia huffed through her nose before nodding curtly and turning on her heel. As she approached the few men they'd deemed messengers some days ago, her thoughts grew contempt. Could he not have decided this two days prior? Such a selfish lord, keeping his thoughts to himself when his decisions still affected the whole of their clan.

Giving out curt orders to the messengers to move as quickly as possible back to the coast and lead the rest of their people back, Lellia gathered her energy around her. If they were going to stay for a while, she would place more permanent boundaries around their camp.

Using the large tree her father was still leaning against for the center of their new territory, Lellia planned a border for their new lands. Since they were still a small group, she would set up a small perimeter. Discarding the thick boots she'd donned previously, she wiggled her toes as they were free of their confines. She took 200 steps away from the tree and began to walk in a circle around their camp. Focusing her energy and body heat to her soles, each smoldering step added to the border of what was now to be considered the fire demon's territory. By embedding her own energy into each movement, Lellia created a warning barrier to any demons who came too close. They would not be caught unaware.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yeah… sorry this story takes so long to update. I'm still trying to flesh the whole thing out. But now we've introduced Shippo! At least you get one character in there now… No promises on when the next chapter will be out, but I'm hoping soon. I really do love Lellia as a character, but she's… complicated to write, to say the least.

Okay, let me know what you think! Also, check out my profile to take my poll – it helps me shape the story. (Doesn't work on the mobile version, btw.)


End file.
